Trip
Entrance Greeting Trip opens the door and shouts "Hey!" Special Ability If Trip grabs an opponent, he can hold onto them for as long as possible. Even if he gets attacked, he won't let go until he does a throw. However, he still receives damage from attacks. Special Attacks Neutral B - Italy Photo Trip puts up a photo of Italy. Only one can be put up at a time. Press B near the photo and Trip will ask an opponent next to it (if there is one) what the photo says to them. If neither an opponent nor Trip draws near the photo, this won't work. When this does happen, Trip is invincible with the opponent wide open. Neither are able to move, though. The time it takes for the opponent to reply "Romance" depends on their I.Q. If the opponent is attacked, the move is cancelled. The second time you press B away from the photo, Trip will beg the opponent to look at his photo. This will cause damage if the opponent is near the photo. Again, it won't work if the opponent isn't close enough. Each time he does this to an opponent, he/she gets stronger. This will keep going until the 5th time. In which case, it does nothing. If Trip does the move near the photo after the 5th time, the opponent will instead insult Trip. This will anger him and cause him to throw the photo at the opponent, dealing 40% damage and resetting that opponent's strength. Side B - Drinks! Trip will get out a glass of wine. He can still move around as normal, but can't attack. 3 items are required to make the drink. They can be picked up by walking over them. Traps can also be used to make the drink. After picking up 3 items, the drink will be made. You can press B to throw it as a projectile. Whatever kinds of items you pick up can depend on the drink's effect. For example, if you pick up a lot of weapons, the drink does a lot of damage. If you pick up food items, the opponent will be healed. If you pick up mostly traps, the opponent in paralyzed for 5 seconds. One of 3 will poison the opponent. Up B - Physics Breaker An icon of Trip's head appears on screen. To move it around, point the Wii remote at the sensor bar (or maybe move around with the analog stick if you're not in use of a Wii Remote and/or Nunchuck). Press A to select Trip's destination. Trip will slowly walk to that spot and go through everything, making him immune to attacks. Press A while walking and Trip will stop to do a normal attack before moving onto his destination. Down B - Melon A melon appears in a random spot of the stage. If an opponent eats the melon, it heals half of his/her health. Trip can't eat the melon himself, but can get rid of it upon reinput. Once the melon is eaten, Trip can't reuse it until he gets KO'd. If the eater is KO'd, the effect wears off. Final Smash - You Need to Leave The camera pans to a close-up of Trip's face and he says, "Alright, that's it! *insert random opponent's name here*, you've got to leave." A door then appears in front of Trip. Trip will chase after the opponent he wants to leave and pushes him/her out of the door, saying "We'll be fine. Just go," and shuts the door, KO-ing the opponent. He's likely to go after an opponent that ate the melon he placed. Trip will be invincible and hazardous to any other opponent touching him. He doesn't stop until the opponent is either grabbed or has committed suicide. When Trip gets the opponent, his invincibility wears off, that means that if he gets hit when the opponent's at the door, the move is cancelled. KOSFX KOSFX1: *grunts* KOSFX2: "No?" Star KOSFX: "I think this evening is over." Screen KOSFX: "Bullshit!" Taunts Up: "You think we should...have more sex?" Sd: "Alright, yeah. Fine." Dn: "Anyway, w-what were we talking about?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I invited you over, but this is just not working out." 2. "We have to celebrate. Tonight's a special night!" 3. *chuckles awkwardly* Failure/Clap 1: Miffed Failure/Clap 2 (upon holding down A and B): *interrupts the opponent's victory moment* "Alright, that's it. You've got to leave." *leads the opponent out* "We'll be fine. Just go." *shuts the door* Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Role In SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Façade Category:Procedural Arts Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Legend Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:People who don't like Melon Category:Lojo Favorite Category:People who have Marriage Problems Category:Semi-Creepy Category:CGI Category:Hugh's Crew Category:Indie Game Characters Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Characters with a Secret Victory Option Category:Physics Breaker Category:Characters who had Secret Alternate Losing Pose Category:Characters Who Have a Secret Losing Pose Category:Characters Who Have a Secret Alternate Losing Pose Category:Exotix7 Played Category:Not a Pokemon Character